The New Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue
The New Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue is a Animated drug prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from American television at the time of this film's release. It Will Air on ABC, CBS, PBS and NBC in America, CBC in Canada and BBC in United Kingdom. The Remake Special Will Be Produced by Nelvana and Square Enix. Plot In Chelsea's bedroom, an unseen person steals her Piggy Bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Tai, who emerges from a Digimon comic book with Matt, Mimi and Joe and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Sheen Estevez as a lamp, Timmy Turner from a framed picture, Cow and Chicken from a DVD Case, Winnie the Pooh as a Doll, Snoopy as a Stuff Dog and Woodstock who passes through a wall) The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Chelsea's big brother, Tom. Mimi opens a box under Tom's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Chelsea expresses her concerns about Tom's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Chelsea. At the arcade, Tom smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke", an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke with a mafioso-like appearance and personality. Afterward, one of the teens shows the group a drug that appears to be Crack, just then what appears to be the cops show up. Upon being discovered, they run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. Smoke disappears through the wall, telling Tom that, "at times like this, he's on his own". The "policeman" is then revealed to be Buster Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine (which he borrowed from Two Mouses) to see when and how Tom's addiction was started. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, Sheen shows Tom his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he does not stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Tom insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Sheen takes him to see the "man in charge" — Smoke. Chelsea and Pooh re-enter Tom's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and tempts her to try the drug, throwing Pooh into a cabinet in the process to keep him from interfearing. Chelsea reasons that if she does what Tom does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Tom comes back into his bedroom, just in time to stop Chelsea from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Tom throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough". While in a Garbage truck, Smoke vows to return saying "Tom can bet on it!" The special ends with Tom and Chelsea going to tell their parents about his drug problem, while Tom frees Pooh from the cabinet and he jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Cartoon All-Stars The special was able to get so many characters from various franchises because the license holders gave producers royalty-free access due to the public service aspect of the special. Jake, Izzy and Cubby were marked to make an appearance, but were replaced with Sora, Donald Duck & Goofy. The Characters of Digimon (Tia, Matt, Joe and Izzy) Voiceover Actors Will Be Unknowned. The characters, from their different franchises are: *Mickey Mouse Universe: Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck & Goofy *Tiny Toons Adventures: Plucky Duck and Buster Bunny *Peanuts: Snoopy and Woodstock *Planet Sheen: Sheen *The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob and Patrick *Cow and Chicken: Cow and Chicken *Digimon: Tai, Matt, Joe and Mimi *Winnie the Pooh Series: Pooh, Tigger and Piglet *Phineas and Ferb: Stacy and Phineas and Ferb *Kappa Mikey: Mikey Simon, Guano and Mitsuki Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Will Ryan as Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Jeff Garcia as Sheen *Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Carrie Keranen as Mitsuki *Gary Mack as Guano *Michael Sinterniklaas as Mikey Simon *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken and Buster Bunny *Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Laura Marano as Chelsea *Dylan Sprouse as Tom *Jonathon Freeman as The Smoke *Beth Litteford as Mom *Patrick Warburton as Dad Category:Crossover films